Fruit Loops
by Clydelives
Summary: Dean said no. Sam said yes. Fruit loops are important. Spoiler for The End. How Sam said yes to you-know-who.


Sam closed his eyes and tried to block out the noises. Around him the voices were all yelling.

_Say yes. Just do it. Say yes. _

Hundreds of them. Each one was translucent, pearl, and screaming. The voices all fell into a rhythm, into a repetiton, a chorus of demands.

_Say yes! Just do it! Say yes!_

No.

It's the only word Sam has left. All others have been stolen. His pleas were taken. His bargains were diminished. Sam has only one word left: no. And even that is beginning to fall apart.

Then there was Dean.

"God damn it, I said no!" Dean growled to the world. At every moment he could feel a subtle pull on his bones. Analogous to growing pains, it was wearing him down. Michael was tired of sitting out of the fight; he was tired of being away from his vessel. But unlike Sam, Dean had more then a single word to hold onto. He had a memory.

Dean stopped in his tracks, and looked around. He was standing on the edge of a forest. Behind him 150 yards was another cheap motel. He checked to make sure there was no danger around him, and then Dean closed his eyes.

Sam was at a breakfast table, eating Fruit Loops. It was a special treat for Sam's eleventh birthday. In all honesty, Sam would have been happy just to be with Dean, but Dean had made sure to go the extra mile. John wouldn't be home for a few days, so Dean knew that Sam's birthday was important. Fruit Loops are important.

Dean sighed. He opened his eyes, and was brought back to the harsh reality. Sam wasn't here. He was somewhere across the country, trying to get away from Dean. As long as Dean had his memory, his little piece of home, he would say 'No.' No, the word would leave the little bit of hope in Dean that someday he would stop this mess. Someday, he could get Sam back. Maybe he could even buy Fruit Loops for Sam's next birthday.

"NO!" Sam tried to scream the word, he really did. But his voice broke. He couldn't keep it together for much longer, but he had to.

"No, no, no, no." Over and over, Sam's voice muttered the only thing he had left.

_Sammy, say yes. Just do it. Say yes. _

As each moment went by, the shimmering souls around Sam became more in sync. All at once, they chant. Trying to break his will.

It's working.

"N-no. No. No!" Crumbling, crackling, crying. The word wouldn't, couldn't, hold up for much longer.

One entity stepped forward. Behind her, the crowd of translucent bodies fell into a hushed whisper. _Say yes. _

_Sam, don't you understand? We don't want to use you. We don't want to abuse you. We love you. Please, help us. _

She looked young. The woman's hair waved down her back, and came to a stop at her waist. She had old fashioned features, and her sense of grace made her stand out among the ragged band of lost souls.

_Just say yes._

The chant resumed.

"No?"

Sam locked eyes with the clear woman. Her lips were poised in the perfect shape, pouty and innocent.

He stumbled around the room, clutching at the walls. No. Dean, he…..Sam couldn't think of a way to end his justification. Dean wasn't here. Dean didn't care. Dean left me.

"No"

It's the apocalypse. Some part of Sam was perfectly aware of what was going on. That little part of Sam could see the seduction that was going on. Not just between the woman and Sam, but the entire cell of souls that had assembled around Sam were parts of it. Sam was being seduced; he was being sold on the sanctity of power.

The chants were softening, they became more loving.

After on more longing glance at the group, he broke.

"Yes." Silence descended over the room in an instant. The woman looked up, and smiled. The smile came from the love and tenderness that a mother has, but it didn't reach her eyes. She stepped forward, and took Sam's hand.

With strong sense of purpose, the woman pulled Sam towards her. Pale hands clasped his with cool fingers, and whispered in his ear. Her cold breath spelling out two syllables, _Thank you._

Hundreds of miles away, Dean shuddered. He had a feeling, that no matter what, he would never get to buy Fruit Loops for Sam again.

**A/N: Thank you The Tribble Master, for inspiring me. Sorry if I offended you with my view of Sam, but someone had to say it. **

**Please review. **


End file.
